The present invention relates power tools and, more particularly, to rotary tools. The invention is particularly directed to a tool releasing mechanism for rotary power tools such as rotary tools, routers, and die grinders.
Rotary devices are used for numerous tasks by carpenters, artists and do-it-yourselfers. Rotary devices are ideal for cutting, cleaning, engraving, sanding, sharpening and other applications. Rotary devices are utilized in hobbies, woodwork and numerous tasks, both commercially and residential. Ordinarily, rotary devices include a collet device to retain a tool within the device. The tools usually include cylindrical shafts with a desired diameter. The collets ordinarily frictionally grab the shafts to retain the tools within the rotary device. Ordinarily, the collet has a threaded sleeve which exerts a radial force onto the shaft as it is rotated to tighten down the tool within the device.
In order for the user to change tools in the rotary device, he must rotate the collet sleeve with a wrench while locking the spindle against rotation to loosen it and then remove the tool from the collet. To change to an additional tool, the user must place the tool in the collet and rotate the sleeve with a wrench while locking the spindle against rotation which, in turn, tightens the collet device. This process is time consuming and requires a significant amount of user interaction. Thus, it would be desirable to have a collet which quickly enables removal and retention of the tool. Also, the releasable collet should be easily manipulated by the user requiring a minimum amount of user interaction.